Godhood
Godhood is a protective measure gained by Amaterasu through combat. It completely absorbs attacks of some foes, and is invaluable against the more damaging enemies. It is indicated at the lower-left corner of the screen. Acquiring and using godhood Performing long combos in combat will produce Godhood; this may be fastest with the Rosary, as it is the fastest-striking weapon which Amaterasu can wield: repeatedly knocking into enemies with the Dojo Technique Counter Dodge is almost as fast. Glaives are the slowest. The game is a little misleading in what it says produces Godhood: it is simply chaining many hits without taking further damage, not necessarily in the same combat encounter, and even charged Glaive hits that kill targets instantly will eventually increase Godhood. The Traveler's Charm increases Amaterasu's Godhood by a single level; the Godly Charm increases her Godhood to the maximum level normally attainable, indicated by a green circle in the corner of the screen during battle. The item Traveler's Charm, when used, increases Amaterasu's Godhood up by one Level, and can be stacked until she is at Level 3. The item Godly Charm instantly increases Amaterasu's Godhood up to the maximum of Level 3. Godhood is lost at a rate of one level per hit received in combat, down to a minimum of 0: it is not possible to end up at skull-level Godhood simply by taking damage. It can also be lost due to certain types of environmental damage such as spikes and getting frozen, even though the Godhood icon does not appear outside combat. Since the only ways to see if Amaterasu's Godhood has been decreased are to either enter combat or attempt to use a Traveller's Charm, it is a good idea to try the latter if a lot of environmental hits have been taken prior to combat to avoid entering combat with no Godhood. The only attacks in the game that bypass Godhood are the fold-up attacks of the Spider Queen and Bandit spider, and the whirlwind summon created by the Chaos Form of the Great Tengu and the wind heads of Orochi and True Orochi. Since this also penetrates the invulnerability of the String of Beads and the Vengeance Slip item while leaving Godhood intact, this is probably a glitch rather than intentional behaviour. Godhood also offers no protection from non-damaging "death" effects such as drowning or falling into lava without a Fire Tablet. Levels Godhood has 5 levels: *'Level -1:' Amaterasu's Godhood can completely degrade if she flees from battle, or carelessly injures herself in cursed zones or hazardous landscapes. This leaves her extremely vulnerable to attacks and is signaled by a skull/crossbones symbol. *'Level 0:' No symbol is shown by default or if Amaterasu's godhood is exhausted. She takes normal damage from attacks. Yellow petals fly out whenever Amaterasu attacks an enemy. *'Level 1:' The lowest protective level of Godhood is indicated by a red circle; depending on the version of the game, the circle contains either the kanji 大神 (Ōkami, great god) or a silhouette of Amaterasu. This can absorb one hit of any amount of damage, knocking her back down to Level 0. Green leaves fly out with every attack. *'Level 2:' A similar circle colored yellow denotes 2 shields of godhood; taking a hit will reduce this to the "red" level. Purple petals will fly out when Amaterasu attacks an enemy. *'Level 3:' A similar circle colored green, denoting 3 shields; taking a hit will reduce this to the "yellow" level. The highest level of godhood, attainable by superior combo usage, or sometimes automatically given at the start of a fight with a major antagonist. Pink cherry blossom petals will fly out whenever Amaterasu successfully attacks a foe. The Satomi power orbs The Satomi Power Orbs, obtained from Princess Fuse and the Canine Warriors in Kusa Village, also act as a form of Godhood. They are only acquired and used for the fight with Crimson Helm inside the Gale Shrine. Amaterasu gains all eight Power Orbs in addition to maximum Godhood; each Orb acts as an extra shield and can absorb one hit. While in theory this would grant her eleven layers of invincibility for this fight, in practice this is not the case because the orbs do not protect Amaterasu's Godhood, so the first three hits will cost both a layer of Godhood and a Power Orb. The Satomi Power Orbs do not reappear for the Crimson Helm rematch on the Ark of Yamato. By that point in the game, Amaterasu already knows his attack pattern and should not need the extra protection levels, having acquired more powerful weapons/abilities and helpful items to fight against him. Category:Gameplay